


Fame

by DreamsinPink



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: AU, Cute, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsinPink/pseuds/DreamsinPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the last year of high school, and Usagi knows that she has to pull up her socks and start getting those grades up. What happens when Minako insists that Rei and Usagi join her in creating a trio to compete in the Spring Festival Karaoke contest, and that one performance changes their lives forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> This is one that I've been slowly chipping away at, and have great plans for. Enjoy, and come hang out with me on Tumblr (she-dreams-in-pink). :)

            Another ordinary weekend plagued the slate coloured skies of Tokyo as the lanky skyscrapers and stacked block buildings watched protectively over the bustling streets below. At the insistence of Minako, the perky self-proclaimed goddess of love, this particular afternoon found three girls locked away in a tiny karaoke room at their favourite hangout, the Crown Arcade. Accompanying her were two of her closest friends – Usagi, a bubbly blonde who was often mistaken for her sister with her matching azure eyes and golden hair, and Rei, the polar opposite of the two with piercing violet eyes and a fiery temper to match.

            Music from the karaoke machine filled the room as the girls each took their respective places on the elevated stage – Usagi in the middle with a friend on each side. They had decided to work solely on the choreography for the dance routine that Minako had brilliantly designed; the one that they were performing for the countless time that day. Halfway through the song, Minako paused. “Wait, we should do that part again,” she stated thoughtfully, biting her bottom lip as she rethought the steps.

            “Minako, I’m about to fall over! Let’s take a break!” Usagi whined, taking a small jump off the stage, and falling onto the couch. She took a moment to pry the shoes from her swollen feet.

            “I’m with Usagi, we’re not going to get any better without some fuel,” Rei agreed, her stomach growling as she picked up one of the menus strewn across the coffee table.

            “Guys! We don’t have time to take a break!” The blonde on the stage yelled, placing her hands on her hips in a display of irritation. However, her friends failed to cave and merely stared back at her with raised brows. Minako sighed, “Fine. Ten minutes. But after this, we’re going back to working on our singing.”

            “A milkshake sounds _so_ good right now,” Usagi said wistfully; after all, that was the Crown Arcade’s specialty.

            “It does… so does pizza,” Rei chimed, sitting next to the blonde on the couch.

            “And hamburgers…”

            “Mm… and french fries…”

            “Ooh, don’t forget the gyouza!” Usagi pointed excitedly at the words on the menu.

            “You can’t eat all that! You’ll never fit into your costumes!” Minako warned, shaking a finger in disapproval. Why weren’t they taking this as seriously as she was?

            “These _are_ our costumes!” Usagi replied, pointing to the school uniform she adorned day after day. “And it fits just fine!” She tugged lightly on the material to prove her point.

            “Actually… we’re not really going to be wearing these,” Minako confessed. Usagi glanced at the raven-haired priestess, who only smiled sheepishly in response.

            “What? You said we’d be wearing our school uniforms!” She looked back and forth between the pair, confused.

            “No… I said we’d be wearing school uniforms.”

            “… that’s what I just said.”

            Minako went to her bag, pulling out three sets of clothing, “No, we’ll be wearing _these_ school uniforms,” she stated proudly, handing an outfit to each girl. Usagi immediately unfolded the fabric to reveal a ridiculously skewed version of the stereotypical ‘sailor’ style uniform.

            “You expect me to be seen in public like this?” She asked, shocked, holding the skirt up to her waist and realizing that it barely covered her bottom. “People are going to see my underwear!” She exclaimed, a sense of dread lain across her features.

            “Exactly, so don’t wear anything too showy and make sure it’s _clean_ ,”

            Minako advised with a wink.

            “Minako!”

            “You want to win don’t you?”

            “Yes but – ”

            “Sexy wins,” Minako interrupted with a shrug. She wasn’t going to let all this effort go to waste, they were going to win and the way she saw it, they might as well use _every_ asset that they had.

            “My dad will _kill_ me if he sees me wearing this!”

            “Then put it on _after_ you leave the house,” Minako suggested, having a bit of experience in the area herself. “It’s not like he’s coming to watch.”

            “Yeah, besides, it’s not like you ever do anything bad,” Rei said, making Usagi feel like that in itself was a bad thing.

            “I don’t know…”

            “What’s really wrong Usagi? Don’t think you can pull it off?” she challenged, admitting to herself that she knew just how to press her friend’s buttons.

“I can too!” Usagi pouted, yet the image of herself dressed in _those_ clothes, caused her face to redden.

            “I don’t know…” Rei gave her a once over and shook her head.

            “Ugh, whatever,” Usagi huffed. There was no way Rei was going to win this one – she would show her. Rei’s lips curved into a small smile of satisfaction. Sometimes ‘convincing’ Usagi was too easy.

            “Okay girls! Break time is over!” Minako chirped, clapping her hands together.

            “But we haven’t even gotten anything to eat!” Usagi complained, her stomach joining Rei’s in a chorus of grumbles. “Tell me what you want, I’ll go order,” she offered, leaping from her seat, more than ready to escape – if only for a few moments.

            “Why don’t you just use the phone to order?” Rei asked pointing to the machine mounted on the wall near the door.

            “I need to get some fresh air.”

            “Translation: she wants to see if Mamoru is there,” Minako teased, watching the girl’s face turn a brilliant shade of crimson.

            “That sounds more like it,” Rei agreed, grinning wildly.

            “That’s not true!” Usagi protested with a stomp of her foot. She desperately wished that she had remained silent during the previous week’s conversation about the statuesque college student who seemingly went out of his way to pick petty fights with her. Somehow, her friends had decided that the couple’s banter was nothing but foreplay. Usagi flushed even further at the memory, and scolded herself for the small glint of hope that swelled in the pit of her stomach.

            “What was it that she said?” Minako asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

            “Well… I remember her mentioning his dark silky hair and captivating cobalt eyes,” Rei replied dreamily, batting her eyelashes in a pure mocking fashion.

            “Yes! And his sexy grin, and large masculine hands!”

            “Don’t forget his soothing voice!” she added, her blonde companion nodding eagerly.

            Feeling utterly embarrassed and having heard quite enough, Usagi interrupted, “Do you want anything or not?” The two girls glanced at each other with a pleased smile; they knew Usagi had a thing for Mamoru and they were determined to make her admit it.

            “Oh come on Usagi, we’re just joking around.” Usagi’s twin had to admit she felt slightly guilty.

            “Do you want anything? Yes or no?”

            “Pizza!” Rei called.

            “I’ll have a salad.” Minako ordered, trying to convince herself that was actually what she wanted.

            “Get some fries too!”

            “Okay. Pizza, salad, fries,” Usagi repeated, listing off each one with a tap of her finger. Determined to get another opinion on the ‘costume’, she grabbed the skirt that she had left on the couch, and took off sock footed down the hall.

 

            “Hey Usagi!” A sandy haired man greeted her with a wave.

            “Pizza, salad, fries…a strawberry milkshake and a hamburger, please!” She spoke quickly, not wanting to forget the order

            “Coming right up!” He smiled.

            “Thanks Motoki,” she sighed, falling onto one of the stools that sat in front of the counter.

            “You girls have been in there for an awfully long time,” he noted, beginning to prepare her milkshake.

            “You’re telling me,” Usagi snorted. “We’re _rehearsing_.”

            “For what?” he wondered, somewhat surprised by her answer. The girls could often be found practicing their singing skills in one of the karaoke rooms at his arcade, but he always figured it was just for fun.

            “Minako’s making Rei and me perform with her in this karaoke contest tomorrow at the Spring festival. The winner gets 150 000 yen,” she explained. “And she wants us to wear this,” Usagi frowned, pointing to the skirt which was crumpled on the counter beside her.

            “I’m guessing you don’t want to?” The girl only crinkled her nose in response, “I’ll take that as a no.” Motoki eyed it suspiciously, “It can’t be _that_ bad. It just looks like a normal skirt.”

            “What about now?” Hopping off the stool, she held the skirt at her waist.

            “What kind of contest is this?” he asked, brow cocked. That was definitely one short skirt, and he never took Usagi as the type of girl to wear such revealing clothes.

            “Minako says ‘sexy will win’. And there’s no arguing with Minako. Especially when Rei is on her side,” she looked at him straight on, “I am grossly outnumbered.” Her serious tone caused Motoki to laugh.

            “I’m sure you’ll survive. If they can pull it off, so can you,” he stated cheerfully, restoring some of Usagi’s confidence. “Here, it’s on the house,” he said, sliding her one thick, perfectly pink, strawberry milkshake.

            “Thanks!” She grinned, starting on her drink.

            “Hey.” As soon as Usagi heard the familiar voice, her shoulders tensed. Chiba Mamoru. Minako and Rei’s re-enactment leapt into her mind, and she could feel her cheeks grow hot.

            “Hi Mamoru! The usual?” Without waiting for a reply, Motoki grabbed a mug and started pouring the coffee.

            “That’d be great.” He slid onto the stool next to Usagi, who furiously tried to ignore him. “Odango,” he greeted her, holding back a smile at the intense look of concentration that was knitted across her face.

            “Shut it.” Her hands started to ache from clutching the cold glass, as if it would somehow freeze her thoughts.

            “Someone’s in a bad mood.”

            “I wasn’t until you got here.”

            “What happened? Did you lose at that video game again?”

            “Can’t you just leave me alone!?” Usagi yelled, shaking her hands and spinning on the stool to face him. As she moved, her hand knocked the china coffee filled mug, spilling its contents.

            “Shit!” Mamoru jumped from his seat as the hot liquid rolled across the counter.

            “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to!” Usagi apologized profusely, as Mamoru grabbed her skirt, intending to use it to clean up the mess. “That’s not a rag!” She grabbed his hand. “It’s my skirt! I have to wear it tomorrow!” she shrieked. He held up the dainty piece of fabric, looking at it skeptically.

            “No,” he stated resolutely.

            “No?”

            “You’re not wearing this _anywhere_ ,” he ruled authoritatively. This was Usagi, sweet, innocent Usagi, and he’d be damned if he let _anyone_ see her in such attire.

            “Who do you think you are? My father?”

            “It’s not – ”

            “Wait, let me guess. A girl like _me_ can’t _possibly_ fit into something like _that_ , right?” Tears welled in Usagi’s eyes – it was bad enough that Rei had said she couldn’t pull it off, but for some reason Mamoru telling her the same thing stung twice as much. However, as was common in their situation, she had misunderstood his actual intention. The thought of her parading around with those long, slender legs barely covered created titillating images in his mind. Images that he didn’t want anyone to see. He groaned inwardly.

            “Odango…” Mamoru knew that she was stubborn. There was nothing that would change her mind, and he’d never be given the opportunity to explain. Not that he really wanted to.

            “Don’t call me that!” She snatched the garment from his hand, “and I’m wearing the skirt!” She yelled defiantly. “Motoki, can you bring our food when it’s ready?” Her voice was sugary sweet, as she turned to the man who had watched the entire display with an amused grin.

            “Sure thing Usagi. Good luck with the rest of the rehearsal!” He gave the girl a friendly smile, as she spun on her heel and headed back to her friends. As soon as she was out of sight, he glared at his friend, “Man, what the hell is wrong with you?”

            “I don’t know,” Mamoru replied, placing his head in his hands. “I didn’t mean it like it sounded,” he confessed.

            “Are you going to the Spring festival tomorrow?” Motoki’s sudden question and change in demeanour made Mamoru feel uneasy.

            “Why?”

            “Well… she’s performing with her friends in the karaoke contest.”

            “And?”

            “And I thought you might be interested in finding out how short that skirt of hers _really_ is,” Motoki grinned and Mamoru scowled. However, beneath his unamused expression, he secretly considered going.

 


	2. The Performance

            The next afternoon found the three companions hurriedly preparing for their performance. They had spent the morning rehearsing – just enough to feel comfortable, but not enough to be tired out. While Rei had been standing just off stage, measuring up the competition, Minako was adding the final touches to Usagi’s makeup.

            “Okay! You’re all done!” Minako said proudly, standing back to admire her work.

            “I don’t even look like me!” Usagi said in awe, staring at her reflection. She gently touched her cheek, checking to see if the image in the mirror was actually her. When it mimicked her actions, she squealed, leaping out of her seat to hug her friend. “Thanks Minako!” All reservations she had about the costume and performance had momentarily dissolved. She felt amazing.

            “Anytime!” Minako grinned, glad to be of service. “So what do you think about – ”

            “I already told you I don’t want to change my hair,” Usagi pouted, lightly patting one of the spheres of golden hair perched on top of her head. Why was everyone constantly after her to get a new hairstyle?

            “Fine, fine,” Minako sighed, knowing that she would never give in.

            “The group that’s on now, is _awful_ ,” Rei whispered, interrupting the blonde pair. “You look great Usagi!” she complimented the girl, who beamed in response.

            “Do you think we stand a chance?”

            “I think we do,” Rei replied confidently, “As long as _Odango_ here doesn’t trip over her own two feet!”

            “Rei!”

            “Yeah, come on Rei,” she paused, “You know that’s Mamoru’s pet name for her,” Minako said with a wink. Usagi only glared; she was never going to live this down.

            At the mention of his name, Usagi suddenly wondered if he would be there today. After all, it was a free festival and a beautiful sunny afternoon. The thought of him watching and critiquing her performance tied her stomach into knots What would he think of the outfit? Would he tease her about it?

            “Number 724?” The announcer came back stage, sweat dripping from his brow and stress apparent on his face.

            “Here!” Minako raised her hand. Finally she had the chance to try out her dream of being an idol. She always imagined standing in the spotlight with everyone chanting her name, being in all the celebrity and fashion magazines, and attending the hottest parties. Although this simple karaoke contest was not _quite_ at that level, she felt that if anything, it was a start.

            “You’re up next! What are you singing?” He asked, pushing his wire rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose.

            “ _Flirt_ , by Paradyse,” Minako informed the man, who sighed lightly. He was growing tired of hearing about this ‘band’ and he half-heartedly wondered if the blonde knew that despite being the hottest girl group based out of Tokyo, Paradyse rarely created their own music. Instead, the provocative five girl troop focused on covers – performing their own version of songs previously made famous by mostly American and European artists.

            “Go wait in the wings,” he ordered, taking a moment to glance at the endless list that was attached to his clipboard. “Hurry up!”

            “Ready?” Minako asked, turning to her friends and taking a deep breath.

            “You bet!” Usagi nodded in affirmation.

            “Let’s go kick some karaoke ass!” Rei replied, making a fist with determination set in her brow.

 

            They waited in the wings, their anxious faces watching as the duo that had performed before them bowed with the audience clapping politely. Once they had cleared, the three girls took to the stage, hearts pounding with adrenaline. Usagi felt a jolt of apprehension – she fidgeted with her skirt, tugging it in a dire attempts to make the fabric stretch.

            "Don't do that!" Rei scolded, causing Usagi to drop her hands to her sides.

            The music started, the heavy bass lines pumped across the stage and spilled into the crowd. With each beat their hips swayed from side to side, and powerful, elongated legs took deliberate steps. They were perfectly in sync, fingers delicately, seductively, tracing patterns in the air and down the contours of their bodies.

            The first verse went to Minako, with Usagi and Rei adding the harmonies in the background. The sun spun blonde revelled in the limelight, relishing in the feeling of the warm artificial rays caressing her face.

_So what you think about the look in my eyes?_

_You think it’s for you? You think you read minds?_

            Similar to her personality, her voice was energetic, her body language soaked with attitude to match the lyrics. The audience cheered in approval as her solo came to an end, and together, the three broke into the chorus. Changing positions, Rei was next for the spotlight, and with a flip of her long, ebony hair she began.

_What part of 'no' don't you really understand?_

_One syllable word, old man,_

_You got a problem with my space?_

_Get your mug, out of my face._

            Her tone was rich and confident, every move agile and precise. Her hot red pumps clicked lightly as she moved across the stage, engaging the audience as she pointed, flicking her wrist in disgust at an invisible pursuer.

 

            After much internal debate, Mamoru gave in to his curiosity and headed towards the park. ' _It's not as if she's going to know that you were there_ ,' he reminded himself. Approaching the main the stage he saw that Usagi and her friends were in the middle of their performance. He was honestly surprised at how little their so-called costumes left to the imagination; their exceedingly short skirts barely covered their behind, and every swish of their hips exposed tight thighs and a teasing view of what they were wearing underneath. The sailor collared shirts were cropped just above their waist, with necklines plunging deeper than what would be permitted at any school.

            Despite valiant efforts to pay each girl the same amount of attention, Mamoru found his focus constantly drawn to the ‘odango’ adorning blonde. He clenched his hand into a fist, pressing his nails into his palm in attempts to free his mind from being ravished by impure thoughts. He glanced at the crowd around him, which had visibly grown in the few moments he had been there, and cringed knowing that so many were having the same thoughts he was. Mamoru listened as Rei finished her solo, and the girls broke into a reprise of the chorus.

_You found me on my knees,_

_Next thing you’re saying “tease”_

            Listening to the lyrics, Mamoru scowled. Did Usagi have any idea exactly what they were singing about? He cursed under his breath, growing increasingly agitated at how her skimpy attire and the questionable words combined forces to wreak havoc on his undeniably aroused state – the provocative choreography wasn’t helping either. This was not him. He just wasn’t _that_ kind of guy. However, something about her drove him absolutely crazy. Where she was concerned he found himself overloaded with everything from frustration, animosity and irritation, to felicity, mirth and desire. Having endured enough torture, Mamoru decided it was better, for his own sake, to leave.

 

            Tiny beads of sweat ran across Usagi’s brow as she concentrated on making sure every move was perfectly on cue. She knew her part was coming up, and under normal circumstances she would be terrified, however, the crowd’s encouraging cheers unearthed a newfound sense of confidence. Executing Minako’s routine with expert precision, Usagi found herself front and center.

_I'm just so lucky to be walking on a wire,_

_I'm up so high that I can barely feel your fire_

_You can't touch me, no,_

_That's just a dream!_

            She was slightly shy at first, but soon the world around her dissolved and she came into her element. Her sweet voice wrapped lovingly around each syllable, fusing with every note. Upon hearing her sing, Mamoru paused and turned back to the stage. ‘ _Is that really Usagi_?’ He wondered, mouth gaped, slightly in shock – she was good; she was really good. He scoffed at the latter part of the lyrics, feeling as if they were meant solely for him.

            She was done all too soon, and as the three girls merged for the end, the audience erupting into wild applause. Mamoru smiled, genuinely glad that their performance went well, but before he could be noticed, he slipped through the crowd and headed towards the arcade.

 

            Joining hands, Minako, Rei and Usagi took their final bow, faces beaming with satisfaction. Although they kept a cool demeanour in the public eye, the moment they stepped back stage they broke into a fit of giggles.

            “That was amazing!” Minako squealed breathlessly.

            “Did you hear them cheering!?” Rei asked, equally as enthusiastic as she sat down, pulling the shoes from her feet.

            “I can’t believe we actually just did that,” Usagi said, still in awe. Had that really been her out there? She had never felt so noticed, so important and so alive.

            “Great performance, ladies,” a silver hair man congratulated them, approaching the group.

            Minako's face lit with recognition, “Thank you!” She replied, flashing him a flirtatious smile. Her heart pounded within its cage, and she convinced herself this had to be a dream.

            “It looks to me like you have a good shot,” he stated honestly, rubbing his clean shaven chin with his hand. “Who did the choreography?”

            Grabbing Minako by the arm, her blonde companion pushed her forward, “She did!” Usagi announced.

            “You're very talented,” he told her, his smooth, baritone voice unleashing the dormant butterflies in her stomach.

            “Thank you,” she blushed, humbly diverting her gaze to the ground.

            “Best of luck,” he grinned, tipping his chin. Minako watched as he walked away, her mouth ajar. As soon as he was out of sight, she spun around, facing two confused girls.

            “Do you have _any_  idea who that was?” Minako yelled, brimming with shock and elation – she had just met a celebrity. _And_  he had complimented her.

            “A good looking man?” Rei answered dryly, figuring that this was nothing more than one of Minako's typical overreactions.

            “No!” The blonde screamed in frustration, before correcting herself, “well, yes. He is, but that's notwhat I meant,” she stammered.

            “Who is he?” Usagi wondered, an endless list of possibilities clouding her mind, “Someone famous?”

            Minako sighed, “His name is Kunzite,” she paused, continuing when she received no reaction, “he used to be a model,” she stopped again – still nothing, “he’s the agent for Paradyse?”

            “Oooh!” Rei and Usagi chorused.

            “That's so cool! He even complimented you!!” Usagi noted cheerfully, knowing that her friend had truly deserved the praise.

            “Wasn't he gorgeous?” she sighed dreamily, leaning against Usagi for support. “And I read that he likes blondes,” she added, pointing at herself.

            “Where did you read that?” Rei laughed, proudly running a hand through her thick, raven hair.

            “Men's Non-No. The September issue of last year,” Minako recalled, almost robotically, “They did a personal interview with him.”

            “Your idol and fashion knowledge knows no bounds,” Rei was admittedly impressed and jokingly fanned her friend in worship. A crowd of people rushed backstage as the competition came to an end. The three girls packed up their belongings, still clad in their costumes, and made their way onto the field in front of the stage.

            “Ami! Makoto!” Usagi called, seeing her two friends in the distance with Ami’s ultramarine locks, and Makoto’s lanky height standing out amongst the crowd. “Over here!” The pair ran over, enveloping the performers in a hug.

            “You guys were great!” Makoto congratulated them, “I can’t wait until they announce the winners tomorrow!” The rest of the group nodded with equal anticipation.

            “Your odds of winning are incredibly high,” Ami stated, a wide smile on her face.

            “Thanks!” Usagi chirped, basking in the moment and feeling truly grateful for having these girls as friends.

            “And don’t worry, you could hardly see your underwear,” Ami whispered softly in Usagi’s ear, receiving a breath of relief from the blonde, “thanks Ami.”

            “Do you guys want to head over to the arcade for a milkshake?” Makoto suggested, deciding that that was the only proper way to celebrate.

            “I can’t say no to that!” Usagi readily agreed.

            “As long as there’s no more of Minako’s rehearsal regime,” Rei teased, knowing that she would forever associate the arcade with their invigorating rehearsals.

            “It paid off, didn’t it?” Minako replied with a frown as Usagi patted her on the back in understanding.

            “Let’s go,” Makoto said, smiling at her friend’s antics. On the brunette’s cue, they headed off towards the arcade, happily chattering as they walked unaware of the appreciative stares and lustful glances they were collecting from passersby.

 

            Reaching the arcade, the girls flocked to their regular booth as they rattled on with meaningless gossip, merely enjoying each other’s company. With the start of their final year at school, it had been too long since they had been able to hang out like this.

            “So, how was it?” Motoki asked, coming over to their table.

            “Amazing!” The two blondes chimed, glancing at Rei who agreed, “It was really awesome.”

            “You should have seen it! The audience loved them!” Makoto added, showing her full support.

            Truly excited for the three girls, Motoki grinned, “Glad to hear it! So we’ll know tomorrow if you’ve won?”

            “Yeah, they’ll announce it on the five o’clock local news!” Minako reminded, knowing that she would have trouble sleeping tonight in anticipation for the results.

            Motoki pulled the order pad from the front of his apron, “and I’ guess it’s time to celebrate?”

            “That’s the plan!” Usagi cheered, as Motoki continued by taking down each of their orders. Cautiously Usagi’s gaze briefly swept the arcade, hoping to catch a glimpse of  Mamoru, if only to prove him wrong – she could too pull of the skirt. She saw him, head lowered as he scanned the newspaper in front of him, occasionally stopping to take a sip from his mug. Usagi couldn’t help but wonder if he knew she was there.

            “Usagi?” She was brought back to reality by Ami’s gentle voice.

            “Sorry,” she muttered, shaking her head as if to brush away her thoughts.

            “Did you want anything else?”

            “No, that’s it.” She replied, smiling weakly. With a shrug, Motoki went back to the counter to begin their orders.

            Usagi’s brief shift of attention did not go unnoticed, and the girls looked at each other with knowing expressions. “What?” she asked innocently, feeling four pairs of smirking eyes watching her.

            “Oh come on, we all know what you were doing,” Minako rolled her eyes, tired of the charade.

            “What?” Usagi wondered, trying appear completely oblivious.

            “Cut the crap,” Rei stated bluntly, pounding her hand on the table for emphasis.

            “Usagi, we all see it. Even Ami,” Makoto’s voice was eerily calm, as if she were delivering bad news.

            “Not you too!” The blonde cried.

            “It _is_ a little hard to miss…” Ami admitted, shrinking back in her seat.

            “I thought you were on my side!” Usagi was shocked – Ami had always been the reasonable one, and suddenly she too was against her.

            “There aren’t any ‘sides’!” Ami replied in her own defence.

            “All you have to do is admit that you like him,” Makoto said simply, acting as if it was the easiest thing in the world, causing a deep frown to settle in Usagi’s brow.

            “And we’ll help you get him,” Minako added with a determined glint in her eye.

            “I’m going over there, and I’m going to play a game of Sailor V. When I get back this conversation better be over,” Usagi warned as she forced her way out of the booth.

            “Oh yeah, that’s _really_ threatening,” Rei yelled after her, further provoking her irritation.

            Usagi angrily crossed the tiled floor, seeking sanctuary in the brightly coloured machine. Sailor V had been her favourite game ever since she could remember, and although she had beaten it countless times, she always found it was a great way to relieve stress. Before long she was caught up in the flashing screen and encouraging beeps, the reality of school, friends and boys fading if only for a moment.

            “Hey… aren’t you one of those girls that performed at the karaoke contest?” The question shattered her concentration, pulling her from the game. “You were really good,” the shaggy hair man continued, leaning against the machine. “You look great,” he persisted, shamelessly devouring every inch of her appearance. Usagi shifted, feeling uncomfortable under his obvious stare, but undeniably loving the attention. After all, he went out of his way to pay attention to _her_.

            “Thanks,” she smiled, a small blush creeping onto her smooth cheeks.

            “Will you guys be performing again?” He wondered, watching Usagi’s bright eyes as she took in his appearance. He was a few years older, with messy copper hair and narrow chocolate eyes, dressed casually in ripped jeans and a t-shirt.

            “I’d like to,” she replied honestly. He took a step closer, continuing the conversation in an attempt to win her over.

 

            Just out of earshot, Motoki bustled about the kitchen preparing the girls’ drinks, sending the rest of the order to the back where his sister, Unazuki, was fast at work. He lightly hummed to himself, but the black cloud hanging over his friend was too hard to ignore.

            “What’s gotten you in such a sour mood?” Motoki wondered, wrenching Mamoru away from the silent solitude of the newspaper.

            “My mood is fine,” he answered flatly.

            “You’re sulking,” the blonde noted, now standing in front of him, palms flat against the marble counter.

            “I’m not sulking,” he argued, unwilling to focus on Motoki.

            “She looks good, doesn’t she,” Motoki said offhandedly, watching Mamoru’s shoulders instantly tense. He had taken a glimpse when she had entered, noting that she still hadn’t changed.

            “I didn’t notice,” he shrugged – almost convincingly.

            “Bullshit. I know you went,” Motoki called him out, sighing in frustration.

            “What do you want me to say?” Mamoru muttered, tired of Motoki’s remarks.

            “You don’t have to say anything, just stop lying to yourself,” he stated, his words only causing Mamoru’s scowl to deepen. “Can you at least be useful and take these over to the girls?” Motoki pleaded, loading the tall glasses onto a tray and telling waiting customers he would be with them momentarily. Mamoru folded up the paper with a grated groan, and picked up the tray.

 

            “Hey Mamoru!” Minako greeted him with a friendly wave, as he set each drink down on the table.

            “Thanks,” Makoto smiled, helping him distribute each of the orders.

            “Where’s Odango?” he asked, realizing that she was no longer seated with her friends.

            “We pissed her off, so she went to play video games,” Rei explained with a snort – it was just like Usagi to run off when they were saying something she didn’t want to hear. Immediately Mamoru’s attention was diverted, growing angry as he spotted Usagi with her suitor. He watched them for a moment, jaw clenching as the man put his hand on her arm.

 

            “So, what’s your name sweetheart?” He drawled, the pet name making the girl’s hair stand on end; the way he said it made her feel inferior.

            “She’s not interested,” Mamoru interrupted, standing behind her. Usagi held her breath, both surprised and relieved that he had shown up.

            “And who are you?” The man snapped, raising an eyebrow expectedly.

            “I’m telling you, she’s not interested,” Mamoru insisted, his arm protectively reaching around her lithe waist. Usagi gasped as he brushed past her exposed stomach, the heat from his skin sending chills up her spine.

            Deciding it wasn’t worth the trouble, he made his leave, “Maybe I’ll see you around?” His question was clearly directed to Usagi, yet she could not bring herself to answer.

            “Don’t count on it,” Mamoru hissed, suddenly aware of how close her body was to his. He felt her relax as the man turned and stormed out of the arcade.

            “Thanks,” she whispered, heart viciously fluttering in her chest. He slowly took a step back, afraid that if he moved too fast she would disappear.

            “Are you okay?” She turned to face him and nodded. “I told you shouldn’t wear that skirt,” he teased, his mouth spreading into a grin. Usagi couldn’t help but follow suit, but one question continued to nag her.

            “You were wrong though, weren’t you?” She looked up at him, doe-eyed and hopeful.

            “About what?”

            “You said I couldn’t wear it… the skirt, this outfit,” her head dropped, fearing his answer.

            “I never sa – ” he started confused, but quickly realized that admitting defeat would undo the damage from the day before. He smiled, “yeah, I was wrong.” Unable to contain her emotions, Usagi threw her arms around his neck.

            “Thanks Mamoru,” she beamed, and he felt his heart swell. This, by far, was his favourite reaction.

            “Anytime, Odango,” he winked, and before he could catch her rebuttal he sauntered out the door.


	3. The Results

Two hours before the results went public, Usagi was sitting alone at the arcade, books and papers spread out in front of her as she attempted to study. The day had gone so well, up until her math teacher had announced a surprise quiz the following day.

“Ughh,” growling in frustration, she slammed the pencil down on the page, as its punishment for not writing the correct answer.

“What’s wrong, Usagi?” Motoki asked, slinging a dishcloth onto his shoulder.

“I can’t do this. I just… cannot do it!” Her slender frame trembled as she shook her fists. “It doesn’t make sense and I can’t remember any of it,” she whined, her arms dropping lifelessly to her side as she laid her head down, cheek pressed against the cool pages of the open textbook.

“What is it?”

Usagi sat up and spun the book around to face him, “Math.” She scowled, “as if I’m _ever_ going to need _calculus_ in real life.” He laughed light-heartedly; she definitely knew how to be dramatic.

“I’d love to help you, but I honestly can’t remember a thing about it.”

“It’s okay.” Usagi shrugged, and deciding to take a break from her studies, she turned her focus to the television mounted on the wall. News about Paradyse’s upcoming album flashed across the screen and she sighed dreamily, “I wish I could be like them”.

“You liked performing that much?” Motoki wondered, honestly surprised. He figured Usagi would have been a nervous wreck.

“It was awesome!” She exclaimed, sitting up straight, “people were _cheering_ for us!” She recalled the memories from the performance with an overwhelming feeling of pride. “ _And_ everyone was super nice to me today at school! Two of the most popular guys even asked me out!” She added wistfully, a large grin plastered on her face.

“Sounds like you had a good day,” Motoki mused. “So when are the big dates?”

“I didn’t really say yes,” she admitted, her gaze avoiding Motoki’s confused expression. Knowing that this was not a path of conversation she wished to pursue, she quickly changed the subject. “Besides, who _doesn’t_ want to be a famous idol? _Everyone_ thinks they’re hot, they get to go to the _coolest_ parties, they have awesome clothes, and I bet _they_ don’t have to do stupid math homework,” Motoki chucked at her idealistic enthusiasm.

“I don’t think that kind of life is as glamorous as you’re making it sound,” he replied thoughtfully, patting her on the shoulder.

“I know it’s a lot of work, but it would still be _amazing_.” Dragging the textbook closer, she laid her head down once again, entertaining the fantasy of being an idol in the depths of her imagination.

“Hey Motoki.” Upon hearing his voice, a slight flush burned Usagi’s cheeks, her mind quickly reliving his heroic antics from the day before. “Odango,” he stood behind her as if to make his presence known, and she put herself in check.

“It’s Usagi. U. SA. GI,” she retorted routinely, without moving her head, her eyes staring blankly at the counter.

“You know, just sleeping on your textbooks isn’t going to make you any smarter, Odango. You actually have to _read_ it,” Mamoru leaned in, and she could feel the warmth of his breath tickling the back of her neck. She frowned. Despite his valiant rescue, things really had not changed.

“Shut up,” she huffed, blindly swatting her hand in his direction to shoo him away.

“Mamoru, cut her some slack. We’re not all as good at math as you are,” Motoki said, as his friend sat down beside the golden haired high school girl. “You _could_ help her out here,” he urged, Mamoru easily picking up on the handed opportunity.

“So it’s math you’re studying? Let me see,” he moved closer, expecting her to readily give up her book.

“Why?” She remained motionless.

“Okay then, if you don’t want my help...” Mamoru backed away with a shrug, figuring she quickly would have a change of heart.

“I don’t,” the girl replied, flatly.

“Come on Odango,” he offered again, “you’re just being stubborn. You don’t want that to ruin your chance at actually _passing_ do you?”

Usagi’s brow creased deeply at his words. ‘ _Things are definitely back to normal,’_ she thought with a twinge of disappointment. Unfortunately, she wasn’t in a position where she was able to turn down free help – especially with math. This year Usagi was determined to graduate with the highest average she could manage; she wanted a future. She wanted to get into university and she wanted to make something of herself. “Only if you call me by my actual name,” she tried to bargain.

“I’m offering to _help_ you. I’ll call you whatever I want.” He gripped the textbook by the side and attempted to slide it out from under her. “Move your head,” he ordered.

“Fine,” she yielded with a heavy sigh, sliding the book towards him.

“Ah, twelfth grade calculus. This stuff can be pretty tricky,” he started, glancing at the pages. “So where are you getting stuck?”

Usagi looked at him with a completely blank expression, unsure whether she should burst into a fit of tears or giggles. “At the beginning.” Mamoru’s head dropped; this was going to be a long afternoon.

Mamoru began his explanation in the easiest way he could think of, breaking the first question down into simple steps. Although she had made an attempt to listen, Usagi found herself overwhelmed by the fabulously intoxicating scent of his cologne and the hypnotic rhythm of his low timbre voice. Her breathing slowed as she felt the warmth radiating off his body and caressing her own. He slipped the pencil from her hand, demonstrating in her notebook as he worked through the problem. Usagi’s mind continued to be drawn elsewhere, back into the solace of her imagination.

“Do you understand?” Mamoru stopped, noticing the gloss in Usagi’s eyes.

“What?” she asked, shaking her head slightly, being ripped from her reverie.

“Were you listening at all?” He raised an eyebrow in irritation.

“Yes?” Usagi replied, a sheepish grin creeping onto her face.

“What did I just say?” he tested her, running frustrated fingers through his ebony hair.

“You asked if I was listening.”

“Before that.” He waited for her response, watching as she nervously bit her lip. Figuring it was the wailing television, screaming games and chattering teenagers that stole her concentration, he closed the book and handed her the pencil. “We can’t study here. Get your things; we’re going to the library.”

“The library?!” Usagi groaned, slowly gathering her belongings. “Seriously Mamoru-baka, the _library_?” She checked, hoping she hadn’t heard him correctly.

“You won’t be able to find anything to distract you there,” he explained, choosing to ignore her ‘nickname’. Usagi couldn’t help but snort at the irony.

 

The couple took off down the sidewalk, Mamoru in front with the petite blonde dragging her feet behind him. Usagi knew that if her friends found out, they would somehow twist the situation into a date. A chance for the two of them to escape to be alone. A tale that was utterly fascinating and completely romantic. Already feeling annoyed by the conversation she knew would come, she hastily blew the bangs from her forehead.

After what felt like an eternity of walking, they had reached the library and Mamoru directed her to the back corner on the fourth floor. They sat down at a small table, surrounded by tall shelves with filled with worn books. Usagi pulled out her materials, opening her notebook and smoothing down a fresh page. She was going to concentrate and she was going to learn this, no matter how much will power it took to stay focused.

Mamoru started again from square one, taking his time to explain each part of the problem. Usagi followed his words, nodding at his explanations and stopping to ask questions when she didn’t understand. Much to her surprise, Mamoru was relentlessly patient – even more so than Ami – and slowly the equations began to make sense. With her newfound knowledge, he gave her a question to try on her own, watching anxiously over her shoulder as she worked with the numbers, and smiling at her determination. The aroma of her hair and perfume filled his senses, wrapping him in a world warmed with vanilla. His mind began to wander, and his focus fell to her cherry lips that were puckered with concentration.

“I think that’s it…” she said cautiously, writing down the last number and sitting back to look at her work.

Mamoru bent down to scan the page, and Usagi blushed when she realized how close they were, his smooth lips only inches from her cheek as he read through her answer.

“You’re right, that’s it,” he whispered, feeling the proud grin spread over her face. “Should we do another one?” He wondered, the blonde nodding mutely, unable to force the words through the lump of anxiety that dangled in the back of her throat. He once again took the pencil from her hand, his fingers lightly brushing her own, wrote down another question and handed the utensil back. He backed away ever so slightly as Usagi attacked the equation.

She could feel his heated gaze watching her every move, and suddenly she was overwhelmed with a bout of self-consciousness. She licked her lips and pushed a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. Her mind ran in circles, coming to the conclusion that their current situation was truly awkward – Chiba Mamoru was helping her and she was, without argument, accepting his help. He had been patient and encouraging; a far cry from the Mamoru that she usually spent her afternoons bickering with.

“Why are you doing this? Helping me, I mean,” Her tender voice brought Mamoru crashing back into the library. He stared at her momentarily, unsure how to answer.

“You needed help and Motoki offered so…”

“So you’re doing this for Motoki?”

“No, I’m doing it to help you,” he stated firmly, unwilling to fall into her trap.

“But you wouldn’t have helped me if Motoki hadn’t said anything,” Usagi outlined, disappointment laced in her voice.

“That’s not – ”

“It’s okay,” she interrupted, “I appreciate the help,” she smiled.

“Usagi, that’s not how it is,” Mamoru started, beginning to feel the aggravation swell, “I’m helping you because I _want_ to help you.” He stopped to gage her reaction, and immediately her attention became fixed on her knees. “And besides, teasing you about your poor math grades is getting old,” he joked, “I’m giving myself a new challenge,” he finished, winking playfully. Usagi rolled her eyes, a light smirk crossing her lips. “You’re also working really hard,” Mamoru added seriously.

“I have to,” Usagi replied with a sigh, “if I don’t, then I won’t get into _any_ university.” That very point had been drilled into her mind for the past three years of high school, and she knew that if she didn’t make the effort, she would be putting her own future in jeopardy. 

“What do you want to study?”

“That’s the problem, I have no idea. Everyone else knows what they want… Ami’s going to be a doctor, Rei wants to go into business, Makoto will be an amazing chef and Minako’s determined to be an actress. Everyone knows what they want to do except me,” Usagi explained with a cumbersome sigh. She was tired of being asked that question, and she was tired of not having an answer. She didn’t have a special skill that she could focus on, or a passion she wished to pursue.

“So you’ve never had a childhood dream?” Mamoru asked, cocking his head to the side; Usagi without a dream was a completely alien concept. She was a little sprite filled with dreams and optimism.

“You’ll laugh at me if I tell you,” she stated quietly, smoothing an imaginary wrinkle on her skirt.

“I won’t,” he promised, his gentle voice imploring her to continue.

Usagi remained silent, unsure whether or not she should go on. Her dream was something she had never shared. Something that had never escaped passed the barrier of her mouth. Telling Mamoru made her vulnerable; she would be giving up a part of herself that no one had seen before. Her heart urged her forward, while her mind remained reluctant.

Mamoru watched in earnest as Usagi thought, and noticed how the corners of her mouth twitched as she weighed her options. As if trying to persuade her, he placed a comforting hand on her knee. Usagi was unable to ignore the heat that ran through her body at his simple touch, and somehow, she knew that she could trust him.

“I want to fall in love,” she started meekly, almost embarrassed by her confession, “I want to get married. I want to start a family… I guess I never thought about what I’d do in between,” she turned her attention to her hands, which lay fidgeting in her lap. Mamoru remained mute, unable to form any sort of reply, making Usagi’s nerves tremble. “I know, it’s stupid, right? Who’d want to marry me,” she said with an insecure laugh, hoping to break the awkward silence.

Without another thought, Mamoru swiftly leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to hers. He felt her body turn tense with shock, as the feathery caress of her eyelashes beat against his skin, blinking in confusion. His hand lifted to stroke her cheek, which flushed instantly at his touch. Utterly lost in her muddled thoughts, Usagi’s body succumbed on its own accord, her lips parting ever so slightly as her eyes fluttered closed. Her arms crept to his chest, palms resting on shivering muscles, separated only by the thin cotton fabric of Mamoru’s shirt. He took her inviting embrace as a signal to urge forward, and his strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her from the wooden chair and onto his lap. Steadying herself, Usagi’s hands travelled from his chest to rest at the back of his neck, fingers entwining in his silky raven hair.

“It’s not stupid,” he managed, breaking contact momentarily, allowing them both to catch their breath. The words barely registered in Usagi’s hazy mind, and missing the warmth of his kiss, she lunged forward, her mouth assaulting his. He struggled to bring her closer, one hand pushing on the small of her back. A groan escaped from Mamoru’s throat, as the young vixen’s pert breasts pressed into his body. Suddenly, an incessant beeping brought them both tumbling back to reality.

“What’s that noise?” Mamoru asked groggily, his gaze focused on the girl’s swollen lips. Usagi looked around confused, before realizing the sound was coming from inside her bag.

“My phone! I set an alarm,” she explained, clambering off his lap, her cherry stained cheeks feeling as if they were on fire. She dug through her schoolbag, finally pulling out the small, pink phone. “Oh! It’s almost five!” She exclaimed, flipping it open, “we have to find a radio!”

Bewildered, Mamoru stayed in his seated position – what exactly had just happened?

“Did you hear me? We need a radio! They’re going to announce the results!” Usagi continued, relieved to have an excuse not talk about what had just occurred.

“We’re not going to find one in here, and it’s too far to go back to the arcade,” Mamoru answered, drawn out of his stupor, but with confusion still knit across his face. Maybe he had just imagined it?

“No! I’m going to miss the results!” The blonde whined, subconsciously readjusting her skirt.

“Hold on.” Mamoru fished a sleek, black phone from his back pocket, and began to dial. “Hey, you have the results on right?” Usagi strained to listen, but could hardly make out the voice on the other end. “No, she’s here now,” Mamoru said, “No, we don’t have time to make it back. Can you just hold the phone up to the radio?” With a sigh, he handed the device to the girl, who anxiously put it up to her ear.

“Usagi? Are you there?” A familiar voice came through, and Usagi smiled as she recognized its owner.

“Yeah, I’m here! Thanks for doing this, Motoki!”

“No problem! The girls are all here listening too.” She could hear him pull the phone away from his mouth, and she was greeted by a chorus of ‘hello’s’. “Did you hear that?”

“I did. Tell them to cross their fingers for luck!” Motoki relayed the message, and turned up the volume as the results began.

 

_Yesterday at the Spring Festival in Roppongi Hills, JRH Radio sponsored the annual karaoke contest, which not only drew a large crowd, but showcased a large amount of hot talent!_

_All constants put on a fierce show, but only one group can be crowned the karaoke kings or queens, making them the winners of the 150000 yen grand prize!_

 

Mamoru watched as the blonde chewed on her lip with nervous anticipation. He swallowed, trying to avoid thoughts of her feathery kisses and wandering hands, and diverted his attention to the floor, where her foot was tapping restlessly. Holding her breath, Usagi pressed the receiver tightly against her ear.

 

_But before we reveal the top scoring group, let’s take a minute to congratulate our runner-up! They rocked the stage with their hot dance moves and angelic voices, the three lovely young ladies, Ms. Minako Aino, Ms. Rei Hino, and Ms. Usagi Tsukino!_

Heavy with disappointment, Usagi’s shoulder’s dropped, and she extended her arm, handing the phone back to Mamoru. She snorted in amusement upon hearing Rei’s cries of protest echo through the earpiece.

“I’m sorry,” Mamoru apologized, easily reading her face as he flipped the phone shut.

“It’s okay.” The blonde shrugged, “we got runner up,” she said, smiling half-heartedly and plopping down on the chair.

“Well for what it’s worth, you guys deserved to win,” he replied, following her lead and sitting down.

“Thanks Mamoru, but… you didn’t even see us.” She wondered if was just being nice, or if he had genuinely meant it. Mamoru only nodded, unwilling to come clean.

Now that they were alone again, Usagi’s mind travelled back to their fervent kisses, and she could feel her face growing hot. Unable to look him in the eye, she flipped through her textbook, pretending to search for an answer. The man knew her sudden interest in math was merely an evasion tactic, and he couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if her alarm had not gone off. The couple was quickly thrown into a world of limbo, neither knowing where they stood, thoughts invaded by a thousand questions, each screaming to be answered but both unwilling to set them free.

“Don’t you think we…” Mamoru started, his words dying in the awkward tension. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as Usagi continued rifling through the pages. “I mean, we probably should…” he began again, but stopped as Usagi lifted her porcelain face, her almond eyes filled with panic, begging him not to continue. Talking about it would mean that it happened. It would mean that she would have to face her reaction; the way her heart raced at his touch, and how she felt like she could no longer control her actions. It would mean that she would have to admit that she liked it.

Mamoru opened his mouth again, but was cut short by the sugary beat of Usagi’s cell phone. The girl sighed in relief, hastily grabbing the phone from the worn table.

“Hello?” she answered, as Mamoru huffed and sat back in his chair, arms folded across his chest. Although he hated to admit it, he was glad for the interruption. “Yeah, I remember,” Usagi continued, her raven headed tutor remaining deathly silent, hoping to hear the caller. “He what?” The girl’s brow arched with surprise. “Are you serious?” She asked, as Mamoru cocked his head to the side in confusion. “YES! Of course I’m in!” Usagi squealed, “Oh my god this is so exciting,” she continued, her hand shaking repeated for emphasis. Mamoru stood as if to increase his chances of hearing the other side of the conversation. “Okay, I’ll meet you guys after dinner!” With that, she ended the call, and slowly turned to face Mamoru. She controlled her breaths, trying to calm her excitement.

“What was that about?” he asked, watching the elated blonde who looked ready to burst.

“An _agent_ wants to talk to _us_ ,” she exclaimed, her entire face radiating with anticipation and pride. Mamoru was unsure how to react.

“Wow, Usagi… that’s great!” he managed, hoping that he sounded convincing.

“I KNOW!” she beamed, throwing her arms around him in a celebratory hug. “I can’t believe it!” The momentum caused Mamoru to stumble backwards, and without a thought, he pulled her stumbling into the table with him. Her hands flew to his chest, and his knee became wedged between her legs. Instantly Usagi pushed herself off him, causing Mamoru to grip the sides of the table in surprise. The girl’s face burned as she was quickly reminded of their encounter earlier.

“I… I have to go…,” she stammered, avoiding any eye contact as she scrambled to pick up her things. “Thanks for all your help today,” Usagi said, momentarily glancing up and throwing him a small smile.

“Anytime,” Mamoru managed, as the familiar feeling of loneliness panged him. “Good luck on your test… and congrats,” he returned the obligatory, awkward smile and watched as the frightened bunny sped off. 


	4. The Arrangements

Confused and defeated, Mamoru trudged back to the arcade, hoping a talk with Motoki would help clear his mind.

“Did you hear the news?” Motoki beamed, a ridiculous smile plastered on his face. “About Usagi, Minako and Rei being offered a – ”

“Yeah,” Mamoru interrupted, wanting nothing more than to avoid that very topic. The thought of Usagi becoming an idol was just asinine. It wasn’t that she couldn’t do it, it just didn’t seem like her. “I was there when –”

“Isn’t that exciting?” the blond interrupted, unable to contain his excitement.

“Yeah, it’s really something…” he sighed, unable to quell Motoki’s enthusiasm.

“What if they become really famous?” the starry-eyed man wondered, imaging his life with three famous friends.

“Listen, I have to tell you someth – ”

“Do you think they’d let me be in a music video?” he continued, “I could be like that token hot guy, in the music video, you know?” Pictures of him strutting his stuff as the girls sang in the background clouded his imagination.

“Motoki, seriously,” growing frustrated, Mamoru rolled his eyes, “when I was at the libr –”

“I’m sure we’d get to go to their concerts for free too…”

“Would you just list –“

“And maybe, they’d sign CDs at the arcade, which would bring in _tons_ of customers…” he could see the hordes of people now, lined up out the door and around the corner waiting to get into the arcade.

“This is really impor –”

“Oh my god, do you think the paparazzi is going to start hanging around the Crown?” Catching his distorted reflection on the coffee machine, the blond fixed his hair.

“I kissed Usagi,” Mamoru stated, mouth drawn tight.

“Maybe we should get their autographs and put them –” Motoki stopped. He couldn’t have heard that correctly. “You what?” He asked, staring at his friend straight on.

“I kissed Usagi,” Mamoru repeated. The more times he said it, the more it seemed real.

“What do you mean you kissed Usagi?” Motoki’s eyes narrowed as he studied Mamoru’s face suspiciously.

“I mean… that I kissed her,” he could tell that the blond was having a hard time processing the information. “We were in the library studying, and I don’t know,” he paused, shaking his head, “I just kissed her.”

Silence.

Mamoru anxiously waited for his friend to reply. He knew Motoki saw Usagi like a younger sister. Was he angry?

A sly smile crossed Motoki’s face, “they’re going to want to interview you,” he whispered excitedly. Mamoru was at a total loss for words, rubbing his face in disbelief. “So, this means you’re admitting that you _actually_ like her?” Motoki asked, picking up Mamoru’s annoyance.

“No.”

“No?” Motoki repeated, puzzled. “No to what?” He questioned, “No you don’t like her,” he held out a finger singling the first option, “or no you’re not admitting it?” he added a second digit. Motoki waited, already knowing the answer. It never made sense to him why Mamoru just couldn’t admit it. Usagi was a great girl that any guy would be lucky to have, so what was the big deal?

“I don’t even know why I came here,” Mamoru scowled, wondering what he actually _was_ expecting Motoki to say.

“So which one?”

“I gotta go,” he said, quickly standing to his feet. Avoiding the question was far better than having to think about the answer. “I’ll see you later,” he waved, lengthening his gate to get out of the arcade as fast as possible.

 

Usagi rushed through dinner, barely taking a break from eating to make small talk with her family. She still hadn’t told anyone about the performance, and hoped that no one had mentioned it to them.

“Usagi, slow down,” her mother warned, “you’ll make yourself sick.” Usagi cringed; she was seventeen years old, she knew how to eat.

“Sorry, it’s just that I’m meeting the girls at seven,” she explained through mouthfuls of food.

“No, not tonight,” her mother shook her head. “I ran into Umino earlier at the grocery store, and he told me you’re having a quiz in math tomorrow.” Usagi scowled; stupid Umino and his stupid big mouth. “You have to study.”

“I already did!” The blonde whined, “after school, I went to the library and studied.” She could feel her cheeks growing hot, as the suppressed memories from the afternoon boiled to the surface of her mind.

“Usagi, don’t lie to your mother,” her father warned, looking sternly at his teenaged daughter. Shingo, her younger brother, laughed, watching the entire scene, bemused.

“I’m not!” She jumped from her chair, running to her school bag to pull out her practice notebook. “SEE?” She said, showing her family her work.

“Who’s writing is that?” Her mother wondered, pointing to the example questions on the page.

“Mamoru’s.”

“Who?” her father boomed, “a boy?” his hands clenched into hard fists, his face tightening.

“Is he a classmate of yours?” her mother pried.

“He’s….” Usagi paused, “tutoring me. He’s a tutor,” she stammered, hoping they didn’t see through her lie.

“Oh Usagi,” her mother beamed, “how responsible of you!” Her little girl had really grown, “Kenji, it would be okay for her to see her friends tonight, wouldn’t it?” She deferred to her husband.

“Well as long as you’ve studied…. I don’t see why not,” her father shrugged.

“Thanks Daddy!” Usagi smiled, hopping from her chair to kiss her father on the cheek.

 

Usagi ran down the dusky streets towards the temple where Rei and her grandfather lived. She stopped at the bottom of the tall set of stone steps, catching her breath before making her way up. Trees lined the stairway, their branches shading the path. There was something serene about the temple; it was quiet there, and the smell of incense lingered in the air. Having accomplished the climb, Usagi headed towards the door.

“You’re ten minutes late,” Rei stated flatly, as Usagi pulled back the sliding door.

“Too… many… stairs…” she said breathlessly, flopping onto a cushion.

“We’ll have to get you more in shape!” Minako warned, shaking a finger. “BECAUSE WE’RE GOING TO BE FAMOUS!” she squealed.

“Can you just tell us what they said, _before_ you make us deaf?” Rei snapped, already having dealt with Minako’s enthusiasm for far too long.

“Rude,” the blonde replied, sticking out her tongue. “But _anyways_ , right after they announced the results, a secretary from Kunzite’s office called my phone!” Minako started, “and she said that they wanted to meet with us.” The girl paused, waiting for a reaction. Both of her friends were on the edge of their seats, leaning forward and waiting with baited breath for Minako to continue. “Apparently he liked what he saw enough to want a meeting with us!”

 “So does he want us to be a real group?” Rei asked, curiosity piqued and excitement starting to boil.

 “I think so!” Minako nodded, “they can meet with us after school one day this week. But we need a parent or guardian to come,” Minako frowned. That was the bad news. “We’re not eighteen yet, so….” she explained.

“So we have to get permission from our parents?” Usagi grimaced – this did not bode well.

“Yeah,” her blonde partner in crime replied. “But your mom is cool, I’m sure she’ll say yes!” she added. Usagi shrugged, hoping Minako was right.

“I’ll have to ask Grandpa to come,” Rei stated thoughtfully, “but since he secretly loves all those idol groups, I’m sure he won’t have any issues”.

“Are you going to ask your aunt?” Usagi wondered, knowing that both of Minako’s parents were currently far away in London.

“Yeah, I guess,” she nodded, “but she’s happy to let me do anything that keeps me out of her hair,” she joked.

“Hey, where were you this afternoon when they announced the winners?” Rei asked suddenly. Usagi’s face blanched – just as she had pushed all thoughts of the afternoon from her mind, Rei _had_ to remind her.

“At the library,” Usagi replied simply.

“Alone?” Minako pressed, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Um…” she stammered, “no. I was…” she stopped again trying to think of a viable explanation, “with my tutor. My math tutor.” She managed, finishing with an half-hearted smile.

“You have a math tutor?” Rei asked, eyes wide and mouth partly agape – Usagi hated math.

“Yeah, well, I just want to get my grades up,” she admitted, and it _was_ the truth. Both friends were eying he suspiciously; something was not adding up. Before they turned on the interrogation, Usagi changed the subject, “so what are we supposed to wear?”

The three girls spent the rest of their evening planning their individual outfits. While Minako was over the moon, both Rei and Usagi had their reservations. _We’ll just see what happens_ , Usagi kept telling herself, unsure of which situation she was actually thinking about.

News of their upcoming meeting spread like wildfire through each of the girl’s respective schools. Minako happily flaunted the opportunity, flirting her way through the many boys who wanted a chance at being by her side. By the end of the day she had made plans for five different dates.

Rei attended an all girl’s school, and found that instead of asking her directly, her peers would whisper about it behind her back. A few girls were suddenly her very best friend, and a couple others offered their congratulations. Rei easily saw through their façade, and chose to remain silent.

Usagi was beaming the entire day, and everyone around her was happy to bask in her energy. Her classmates were generally supportive, many surprised by the fact that she could sing at all. While she gained a few new suitors, all were quickly turned away – not because of Mamoru, she constantly told herself.

By the time the girls were finished with classes and had met up at the arcade for their usual milkshakes and gossip, they had collected a small entourage.

“You guys are like local celebrities now!” Makoto said, keeping a close eye on their surroundings. It was definitely awkward having strangers interested in everything they did.

“You should see all the guys I have dates with this week!” Minako bragged, flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

“I’d have dates too if guys actually went to my school,” Rei mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

“When is your meeting with Kunzite?” Ami wondered.

At the back of Usagi’s mind, panic started settling in. Why hadn’t Mamoru said anything to her? She saw him when she came in, and casually noticed that he was still in the same seat. Maybe he wanted to pretend that it had never happened. Maybe that’s what she wanted, too. Usagi had never felt so conflicted. She wanted to ask her friends for advice, but that would mean that she would have to admit that it really did happen, which she still wasn’t prepared to do. The petite blonde sighed, chewing on her lip.

“Usagi?” Makoto waved her hand in front of the blonde’s face.

“Hmm?”

“Is something wrong?”

“No!” surprised, she shook her head. “I’m just…” she paused, looking for the right words. “I feel…” the words died in her throat, as she watched Mamoru stand up, and push his way out of the arcade. Her heart dropped, and she couldn’t quell the disappointed that swelled in her stomach. Maybe he hadn’t seen her?


	5. The Meeting

            “Mom?” Usagi called through the house, dropping her school bag at the door and slipping off her shoes. “I’m home!”

            “Shhh!” Her mother came running to greet her, “stay clear of your father,” she warned.

            “Why? What’s going on?”

            “We saw you girls,” her mother replied, a knowing look strewn across her face. “They showed a clip on the news of you and your friends at the festival,” Ikuko explained. Usagi’s face blanched, and lump rose in her throat. “I’m not angry,” she clarified, “I thought you sang beautifully!” Her mother beamed, proud of her daughter for standing up in front of a huge audience to perform.

            “But Dad?” Usagi pushed, apprehensively.

            “Well you know how he still sees you as a little girl,” her mother started, “and while _I_ understand that you’re a teenager now, and what you were wearing… _that’s_ the fashion, but your father doesn’t quite see it that way,” she continued, placing a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. Usagi nodded, and took a deep breath.

            “An agent wants to speak with us,” she announced, flashing an apprehensive smile. What if her mother said no?

            “What for?” Ikuko cocked her head to the side.

            “I guess they’re interested in making us an actual group.”

            “Oh Usagi, that’s wonderful,” her mother grinned, clapping her hands together. She knew her daughter was a talented girl, but _this_ was just too exciting.

            “Will you come with me? To the meeting?” the blonde asked, her eyes wide and hopeful.

            “Of course,” Ikuko responded fervently.

            “What about Dad?” Usagi wondered, worrying that he would forbid her from participating.

            “Don’t worry about your father. I’ll talk to him,” she promised, earning a hug from the rising star. “But you better start thinking of how you’re going to get your grades up _and_ be in this group,” she said sternly, brow pointed and face serious.

            “I will. I swear.” A rush of elation coursed through Usagi, and she sprinted upstairs to her room to call her friends and tell them the good news.

 

 

            A couple of days later, three teenage girls and their guardians sat in a luxurious waiting room, their eyes shifting through the posters on the wall. Usagi clutched her mother’s hand, trying desperately to control her breathing, while Minako rehearsed possible dialogues in the back of her mind. Rei was the calmest of them all with her eyes closed as she tuned out her surroundings, and concentrated solely on her thoughts.

            A slim women approached the group, “Kunzite’s ready for you,” she announced, gesturing to the open door on the other side of the room.

            “Minako, Rei, Usagi,” he greeted them, standing behind a rich mahogany desk. Both his office and fashion exuded elegance, and the group momentarily marveled in its beauty as they took in their surroundings. “Who have you brought with you today?”

            The braver of the blondes stepped forward for the introductions. “This is my aunt, Megumi Aino, Rei’s grandfather, Mr. Hino, and Usagi’s mom, Ikuko Tsukino.”

            “It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” he smiled charmingly, “please, take a seat.”

            The next hour was filled with a barrage of information, as Kunzite outlined the company’s ideas and policies. They wanted them to be the next hot stars, and they were confident that that could be accomplished. Usagi’s mind whirled with numbers and rules, only the suggested name sticking in her mind; _Sugar, Spice & Everything Nice_. Kunzite had told them it was the perfect name for the three of them, and she began to wonder which part of title was meant for her.

            “So, what do you think?” the silver haired man asked, giving them a moment for the information to sink in.

            “Well,” Ikuko began hesitantly, “education is _very_ important to us, so we do want the girls to be able to maintain a regular school career, and graduate on time with their peers,” she stated, receiving nods of agreement from Megumi and Mr. Hino.

            “And the girls are not to be working on school nights,” Megumi added.

            “I want Rei to still help me at the shrine, and not forget about her dear old grandfather,” the elderly gentleman said earnestly.

            “Grandpa,” Rei whispered, her face flushing red with embarrassment. “That has nothing to do with Usagi and Minako, we can talk about that later _at home,_ ” she pleaded.

            “And until they’re eighteen, we should be in control of where their finances go,” Ikuko insisted, convinced that teenage stars with no boundaries squandered their earnings on frivolous goods and reckless parties.

            “Mom,” Usagi whined, glancing at her friends apologetically.

            “Usagi, you girls are far too young to be handling that on your own,” she explained.

            “I agree,” Megumi interjected, “and I don’t want them to be involved with anything inappropriate,” she added forcefully.

            “All fair terms and concerns,” Kunzite concurred. “We’ve drafted up a contract, but we’ll amend it to include education and finance clauses,” he flashed a smile at Minako, who spent the majority of the meeting staring at him, starry-eyed. He stood up and moved towards the door, “let me give you a few minutes to discuss what we’ve talked about, and then we can proceed.” Kunzite gently closed the door behind him, and the girls allowed their rigid posture to relax.  

            “Are you sure you want to do this?” Mr. Hino asked, both uneasy and excited by the prospect of his granddaughter becoming an idol. “It’s a lot of work.”

            “I really do,” Rei replied, nodding her head earnestly.

            “Me too,” Minako piped, her smile contagious.

            “Usagi?” Ikuko asked softly, as everyone waited for her answer with baited breath. What if she said no?

            “Yeah. Yeah, I want this,” she decided, determined to make it work.

            “And you girls understand that _school_ is your top priority, correct?” Megumi reiterated, wanting nothing more than the best for her niece.

            “Yes Auntie,” Minako grinned, as Usagi and Rei echoed with a soft chorus of _yes_.

            “Okay, then we’re all on board?” Ikuko confirmed, checking with the other two adults who gave their permission with a smile. The three girls squealed in delight, hopping out of their chairs for a brief group hug. 

            Upon hearing the commotion, Kunzite reentered his office. “It sounds like we’ve come to an agreement.”

            “We have,” Minako replied, her sky blue eyes bright with anticipation.        

            “Wonderful,” Kunzite said warmly, his lips turning upward. “I’ll courier a copy to you all in the morning, and providing they’re all signed and returned by Friday, I’ll see you this weekend for your debut photo shoot.” The girls’ jaws dropped the mention of a photo session, their faces glowing with enthusiasm.

            The agent and prospective clients bid their farewells, mutually excited for their upcoming partnership. As soon as he was alone in his office, a tall, crimson haired woman entered, and sauntered over to his desk.

            “Did you get them to sign?” she asked, brows raised expectantly.

            “I did,” Kunzite answered with a nod, sitting down in his lush leather chair.

            “Perfect,” she cooed, “we need to get those Paradyse girls out of here, I can’t stand them any longer.” Her nose twitched with irritation.

            “They’re not going to go quietly,” the agent predicted with a shake of his head, as he began to pen the changes in the contracts.

            “They don’t need to. We just have to wait for our three new stars to outshine them,” the woman said, a leering smile spreading on her lips. “I’ll have Jadeite deal with Paradyse,” she decided. Kunzite looked up from his work and frowned. “Do you have a problem with that?” She snapped.

            “No,” the man conceded, knowing better than to speak back to his superior.

            “You need to focus on our new talent,” she explained sweetly; her shift in demeanor caused Kunzite to inhale sharply in annoyance. “Start promoting them immediately,” she ordered, “the media will eat them up.”

            “I understand,” the man replied, his jaw clenched tightly. “And Beryl, I expect that bonus you promised for getting them to sign.” His boss rolled her honey-brown eyes in response, and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

 

            Needing some alone time, Usagi had convinced her mother to let her walk home. She soon found herself wandering aimlessly through the park, swinging her schoolbag as she went. So many things had changed in just a few short days, and she was beginning to feel overwhelmed. While the thought of becoming an idol was alluring, she wondered if she’d have the thick skin to handle it. She wondered if she would be good enough, and she wondered if people would even like her. Minako was gorgeous and talented, with the type of personality that made everyone fall in love with her. Rei was beautiful and elegant, surrounded by an air of mystery. And Usagi? The blonde frowned; she was irresponsible and childish. She wasted her time on comic books and video games. It was no secret why Mamoru had avoided her; he probably regretted everything.

            “Mamoru…” she whispered, irritated at how she always found her way back to him. Usagi plopped down on an empty bench near a pond, drowning in self-doubt. She looked out over the water, watching as the evening sun bled into the sky. Needing a pick-me-up, she rifled through her bag, pulling out the quiz from earlier that week: it was an A. Usagi Tsukino had earned an A on a math quiz. She looked over the paper, reveling in lack of corrections on the page, and traced the grade with her finger.

            “Don’t tell me you failed, Odango.” The girl leapt out of her seat, as she came crashing back to reality. Mamoru was standing behind her, hands resting on the back of the wooden bench, flashing her a lopsided grin.

            “You scared me half to death,” she exclaimed, placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart. “I got an A,” she beamed, unable to hold back the smile. Mamoru sat down beside her, taking the quiz from her hands.

            “Good job, Usagi,” he said sincerely. “So how’s the newfound fame? Is being an idol everything you expected it to be?” he joked.

            “Ha, I’m not quite an idol yet,” she giggled, appreciating the flattery.

            “Seemed like you had quite a following the other day at the arcade,” he noted, denying any inkling of jealousy that crept into his mind. Usagi’s stomach sank; he _had_ seen her.

            “Yeah, I guess,” she whispered, dropping her attention to the bow on her uniform, as she ran its ends through her fingers. “I got asked on a few dates,” she stated, hoping that her news would ignite a reaction in him.

            “That’s good,” he replied coolly. Usagi furrowed her brow. ‘ _No, it’s not good,’_ she corrected him mentally, too scared to say the words aloud. Mamoru sighed, wondering if she had told him as a hint to stay away.

            “Anyways, congratulations on the quiz,” he handed back her paper. “I’ll see you later, Odango”.

            “Mamoru, wait,” she grabbed his hand as he started to leave, “thank you.” She smiled, motioning towards the paper.

            “You’re welcome.”

            “Maybe you can help me again?” she asked timidly, knowing that anything that made her feel the way he did was at least worth a bit of exploration.

            “Like I said, anytime,” Mamoru answered anxiously; what exactly was Usagi asking? Would it make him a fool to think that just _maybe_ it wasn’t his tutoring services she was after?

            “Anytime like… Saturday afternoon?” Usagi bit her lip, watching him through hooded lashes as she absentmindedly played with the hem of her skirt.

            “Sure,” he agreed, and Usagi could feel her body relax with relief.

            “I really have to get my grades up,” she stated, not wanting to come across as overly eager, mentally noting that it _was_ true. “Can we not study at the library this time? It’s really quiet and it smells like old books,” she wrinkled her nose, and Mamoru couldn’t help but laugh at the expression on her face.

            “Then where do you suggest?” he asked, eyebrow raised.

            “Somewhere with food,” she said hastily. “But not the arcade,” she added, wanting to avoid the prying eyes of Motoki and her friends.

            “There’s a café near my apartment,” Mamoru suggested, still trying to decide if agreeing had been the right choice. “Give me your number, and I’ll text you the address.” He offered, secretly thrilled to have an inconspicuous reason to ask.

            With a bright smile, Usagi dug her sparkly pink phone from her bag, and handed it to Mamoru, who in turn gave her his.

            “Baka,” she muttered upon seeing that he had entered her contact name as _Odango_. Usagi entered her number, and promptly changed the name.

            “Hey,” Mamoru objected upon seeing her alteration, pouting slightly. “Odango is cute,” he contended, never having actually intended the nickname to be an insult.

            Usagi was taken aback by the comment, but quickly hid her surprise determined not to show her change of heart towards the name. She looked up at him from her seat on the bench, admiring his statuesque build. “Whatever,” she shrugged.

            The man chuckled, “I’ve gotta go, but I’ll see you around, _Odango_ ,” he teased, winking playfully as he left Usagi to her thoughts. The blonde watched as he walked away, her cheeks washed in pink. ‘ _Odango is supposed to be cute_ ,’ she reiterated, unable to stop the grin that stole her lips; Saturday was shaping up to be the best day ever.


	6. The Making of Stars

 

Usagi had spent the early hours of the morning tossing and turning, knowing that the spreading sunlight meant it was finally an acceptable time to wake. Today was the moment of truth; today the contract would come. With her mother as her support, she broke the news to her father the night before, praying for nothing more than his approval. Eventually his temper calmed, and after many long hours of compromise and discussion, he had agreed to let her _"_ t _ry this idol thing_ ".

 _Ding-dong_.

Usagi leapt from her bed, and flew down the stairs, tearing open the front door. A man dressed in a green and tan couriers' uniform, emblazoned with a black cat, smiled, and traded her a thick envelope for a signature.

"MOM! It's here!" she called, sprinting through the house, sliding across the smooth wooden floors in her sock covered feet. Reaching the kitchen, Usagi paused to rip open the envelope, and pulled out a thick set of papers.

"Take it easy," her father warned from table, as he sipped on a steaming cup of coffee.

"You have to sign it," she said excitedly, grabbing a pen from the counter.

"Have you read through it yet?" Usagi scowled, and joined her father at the table. She began reading over the contract, quickly bored by the legal mumbo-jumbo that filled the page. Before long she had given in to skimming each section, her eyes growing tired and yawns taking hold.

"Okay, I'm done," the girl sighed, "can we sign it now?"

"You sign it, and get to school," her father instructed, "your mother and I will read over it, sign it, and send it back to the company," he stated, knowing Usagi was unable to argue with his stern demeanor.

"Thanks, Daddy," she sighed, forcing a smile before running upstairs to change.

* * *

Friday flew by, and upon learning that her parents had sent the contract back, Usagi could hardly relax. The entire thing felt surreal, and with Minako and Rei fully onboard, she knew there was no turning back.

Through a series of stealthy text messages, the rising stars and their two best friends had planned a celebratory sleepover at Minako's place. Usagi's leg bounced anxiously and her fingers drummed against the desk waiting for the school bell to ring. When it finally did, she crammed her belongings into her bag, and at lightning speed raced home to pack for the night.

Armed with an army of drinks and a plethora of snacks, the five friends set up camp in the living room eagerly awaiting their pizza. Despite the early hour, they had already changed into their pajamas, and their girl's night was well underway. Hearing her phone chime, Usagi fished it from her bag, face lighting up as she read the message.

_Mamoru: Hey, are we still on for tomorrow?_

"What time is the photo thing tomorrow?" Usagi asked, interrupting Minako and Makoto's argument about which model in the magazine was hotter.

"It's at nine, why?" Rei answered, blowing on her freshly painted nails.

The twin-tailed blonde pursed her lips in thought. "What time do you think we'll be done?"

"No idea," Rei shrugged, deferring to her friends, who shared her uncertainty with shaking heads.

"I'd guess it'd take like five or six hours?" Makoto offered.

"I'd assume the same," Ami agreed, holding up two different shades of blue polish for inspection.

"Why?" Minako asked, eyes narrowing. She moved closer to Usagi in a failed attempt to see the girl's screen.

_Usagi: Yes! I'm free after 4. Is that ok?_

"Usagi?" Minako inched closer. "Who is it?"

"Hm?" Usagi raised her brow, yet her eyes remained focused on her phone.

_Mamoru: OK. Can you meet me at Azabu Juuban station?_

_Usagi: Sure._ _J_

Mamoru sat on his couch, staring at the screen. His heart raced as he tapped at his chin, trying desperately to think of something more to say; something to keep her talking.

_Mamoru: Didn't see you at the Crown._

_Usagi: Couldn't go. Sleepover at Minako's._

"Who are you texting?" Ami wondered, Usagi's distracted state and blatant unwillingness to answer the question fueling her curiosity.

"My tutor," Usagi mumbled, avoiding eye contact; she had never been good at keeping her own secrets.

"So math makes you blush?" Makoto smirked as Usagi shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I'm not blushing."

"You are too," Minako chirped, frowning as Usagi pulled her phone closer to chest.

"You have a tutor?" Ami asked excitedly, face beaming with pride, happy to see her friend truly make an effort in her studies. "Who is it? Is it someone from the math club?"

"The math club?" Usagi crinkled her nose. "No."

"Why, Ami? Do you _like_ someone from the math club?" Minako suggested having had an inkling for quite some time, and elated at the opportunity to bring it up.

"No!" Ami stammered, cheeks reddening as she abruptly turned her attention back to her nails.

"Come on Usagi, tell us who it really is." Rei sighed, rolling her eyes – enough was enough.

"It really is my tutor," she insisted, growing quickly exhausted of the topic at hand.

"You have a crush on him," Minako sang, taking the red ribbon from her hair and pulling her blonde locks into a ponytail.

"I do not." The pink phone vibrated in her hand, and she struggled to resist the urge to look. "What about Ami's math club crush?"

"Don't change the subject!" Ami scolded, dipping her chin as she shot Usagi a disapproving glare; she did not appreciate being thrown under the bus.

"Your eyes have been glued to your phone since he first texted you," Minako stated, itching to know who this mystery tutor was.

"Does this mean you're over Mamoru?" Makoto wondered, cocking her head to the side. Four pairs of eyes stared at Usagi, waiting expectantly for an answer. Could this really be the end of the crush-on-Mamoru era? The blonde could feel the red stain spread over her face, deflecting the question with a simple shrug.

"Wait." Minako held up her finger, eyes narrowing and a sly grin sweeping her lips. "Does this mean you're admitting that you have or at one time had a crush on Mamoru?"

"If I say yes, we can stop talking about it?" Usagi countered, growing increasingly aggravated.

"Fine, tell us all about tutor boy!" Rei demanded.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Usagi suggested, tucking her phone under her leg as she rifled through a pile of DVDs. "This one looks good."

"Come on, Usagi. We're your best friends." Minako put on her best puppy dog eyes, and pushed her bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout, which only resulted in Usagi laughing, and throwing a pillow at her friend's head.

"Hey!"

"How about this… you don't have to tell us who it is, just tell us _something_ about him," Makoto bargained, hoping that once Usagi got started, she would spill. Rei and Minako nodded in unison.

"Fine," Usagi caved, "he doesn't go to our school, and he's really smart so that's why he's helping me." The room fell silent as each of the girls processed the information, running through lists of possible candidates.

"I know who it is," Ami stated, attention still focused on her fingers.

"Who?!" Rei, Makoto, and Minako yelled, heads snapping to look at Ami.

"How?!" Usagi shrieked, praying for once that the genius was wrong.

"Usagi, there's only one person you would be this embarrassed to tell us is helping you," Ami said, as Rei's shoulders dropped in realization. She should have guessed.

" _Mamoru_ is tutoring you," Rei confirmed, as Minako and Makoto chorused a soft ' _oooh'_.

"Ami!" Usagi scowled.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's wonderful that you're working so hard to get better grades, and Mamoru would be a great tutor. He's helped me a few times at the arcade," she explained, hoping that her reasoning would help soften the look of betrayal that plagued Usagi's face.

"Is he tutoring you in _other_ things?" Minako wiggled her brows suggestively.

"He's just a math tutor, that's all," Usagi reiterated sharply, shoulders stiffening. "Can we move on now, _please_?"

"Okay, okay," Minako agreed, knowing that if they pushed too hard Usagi wouldn't be sharing _any_ juicy details in the future.

After exhausting every possible rumour, hours of half-watching bad television, and emptying their arsenal of snacks, the girls had settled down for the night. As her friends drifted into sleep, Usagi found herself staring at the ceiling, watching the shadows play. However, it wasn't the potentially life-altering events that were keeping here awake, it was the study session she had scheduled after – the study session with Mamoru.

Ami and Makoto bid Usagi, Minako, and Rei farewell at the station, and the three girls hopped onto the train and headed off to the studio. Their hearts pounded, and they filled their commute with nervous chatter, and guesses of what their styling would be like. When they reached their destination, they found Kunzite waiting at the door, handsomely dressed in a sleek, charcoal suit.

"Good morning, ladies," he greeted them, his voice like liquid silver. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," Minako said, as her companions bobbed their heads.

"Follow me." Kunzite ushered them through the building, and passing employees nodded polite _hellos_. Their jaws dropped as they entered the studio, surprised by the flurry of activity already taking place. A large, white backdrop stood prominently in the room, surrounded by an audience of lights. To the far right were racks upon racks of clothes, just begging to be tried on, and a makeup station was set up against the wall. Kunzite took the girls to a meeting area, extending his arm inviting them to take a seat.

"This looks incredible," Usagi cooed, eyes wide and an incredulous smile pulling at her lips.

"We're all excited to have you three here," Kunzite replied. "I'm glad you were all able to get the contacts back to us so quickly." He grinned, and Minako discretely pinched her thigh to keep herself focused. "We'll start working on songs soon, but we'd like to get some promotional materials shot today, does that sound good?" Unable to form any sort of verbal reply, they nodded in unison. "Excellent."

Standing from his chair, Kunzite excused himself, and the three girls released hushed squeals of delight. They shook out their nerves, and smoothed their cheeks, each readjusting their outfit and posture.

"I can't believe we're actually here." Rei clasped her hands in her lap, taking in their surroundings.

"I know, I _already_ feel like a celebrity," Minako beamed, whipping out her cell phone and snapping a few photos. Usagi kept the smile painted on her face, yet couldn't fully shake off her nerves – what if no one liked her?

"This is Hana, she'll be styling you girls today," Kunzite said as he returned to the group, a slender woman with high cheekbones and purple hair in tow. She smiled warmly, and bowed.

"Should we get started?" she asked, looking at Kunzite for the go ahead.

"We'll start with the group shot," he instructed, motioning at the three girls with his finger. "And then we'll try a few individual styles to see what works best."

"All right, come with me!" She lead the trio to the makeup station, and Rei was first to hop into the chair. Hana lead Minako and Usagi over to the clothing rack, setting aside a variety of black shorts and crop tops for them to try.

"Where do we change?" Usagi whispered, scanning the studio for somewhere private.

"Right here." Minako shrugged, and promptly pulled her shirt over her head. "Come on, it's nothing no one hasn't seen before," she said, pushing her arms through the openings. Usagi's cheeks flushed pink, and she moved to stand behind the rack – hoping to maintain a little modesty.

Several changes later, Usagi found herself dressed, accessorised, and sitting to have her hair and makeup done. She watched Minako and Rei in the mirror as Hana held up more outfits for them to try later that day – ideas for their personal photos.

"Hey, Han?" the makeup artist called the stylist over. "What are we doing with her hair?" Usagi swallowed, corners of her lips twitching as they debated and left her out of the conversation. The hairstylist began pulling the bobby pins from the buns on her head, and Usagi tried desperately to be comfortable with their decision to get rid of her signature look.

The blonde sat patiently as the stylist and an assistant twisted and pulled at her locks, pinning and tying, until eventually they were finished. They applied a modest amount of makeup to her porcelain skin, complimenting her complexion, and making her shine. For the second time that month, Usagi was dumbfounded by her reflection in the mirror – there was no way that could _really_ be her.

"All right, girls! Let's take some photos," Kunzite called, waving the trio over to the white backdrop, and bright lights, where seated in the centre was a silver chesterfield with sparkling rhinestones decorating its deep-buttoned upholstery.

"Start on the couch," the photographer instructed, leaning down to peer through the eyepiece. "We'll start with a couple of test shots, so just chat and act natural," he explained, taking a step back and clicking the remote in his hand.

"This is going to be your debut photo," Kunzite said, "so we want you interacting with each other and having fun." The girls nodded, and exchanged nervous smiles. Lights popped, the camera clicked, and both Kunzite and Hana watched each frame as it scrolled across a computer screen.

"Keep up the energy, ladies!" the photographer yelled, thirty frames into the venture.

"Don't be afraid to try something different," Hana offered, as they produced the same still time and time again.

Eventually the girls friends began to loosen up, with Minako taking the lead and trying a new pose every shot; she'd watched enough modelling shows to know what to do. Hearing the praise directed at Minako, Rei and Usagi followed suit, each bringing their own special charm to the photo.

"All right!" Kunzite clapped, slipping off his stool and approaching the set finally satisfied. He turned and waved over a brunette woman, who smiled warmly at the trio. "I'd like to introduce you to Risa from ," he said, as she extended her hand for each girl to shake. "She's going to be doing a short interview with each of you for the website."

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you girls, and I'm sure our readers will too," she beamed. "How about start with you?" She pointed to Rei, who nodded politely.

"Minako, Usagi, you two get ready for your individual shoots," Kunzite instructed, "and we can get started on those interviews."

Changing from shorts and bright pink crop top, Usagi found herself much more comfortable in the pastel romper set aside for her. Her hair had been restyled in a simple high ponytail, and she took to the set with cautious optimism.

"Okay Usagi," the photographer said, "this is all about you. We want to see some of your personality. Be sweet, be charming." Her head bobbed, and the shoot began. Pose after pose Usagi could feel her smile fading as she struggled with what to do. Her legs felt gangly, her arms constantly got in the way, and what on earth did people _do_ with their hands in pictures? Panic began to show on her face as she became buried in an avalanche of uncertainty.

"Charming, not boring!" He yelled, stomping his foot and pulling his hair.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked, biting back tears.

Watching the scene unfold, Minako rushed over and tapped the photographer on the shoulder. "Can I talk to her for a sec?" she asked.

"Hurry."

Minako placed her hands firmly on Usagi's shoulders, forcing her to look at her straight on. "Usagi, you can do this," she said. "It's just a few photos – we take photos _all_ the time." She flicked her wrist, as if to demonstrate how easy it was. "No pressure, relax, smile, jump around if you want," she urged, and Usagi nodded, her broken confidence slowly returning. "Think of Mamoru if it helps." Minako winked and Usagi blushed; half-wishing she hadn't said anything about him at all. "You got this."

"Okay, I got this," she repeated, loosening her joints in preparation for round two.

"Are we ready now?" the photographer asked, weight shifted to one leg.

"I'm ready. I'm sorry." Minako left the set, flashing a thumbs up to her friend.

Usagi's portion of the photoshoot wrapped on a positive note as she fled to wardrobe to return to her regular clothing. With Minako being interviewed, and Rei waiting for touch-ups, Usagi decided to try a selfie or two with her phone. After all, Minako had been snapping pictures and posting rampantly on Instagram all day. With the lens turned towards her, she tried frame after frame: lips pursed, big smile, sultry pout, mouth open in shock, coy grin… no matter what she tried, the girl in the photos looked nothing like her.

"Usagi, you're up!" Kunzite called, beckoning her over with a wave of his finger. She scurried over and took a seat, sitting on her hands to keep them from fidgeting in her lap.

"All right Usagi," Risa started, clicking her pen and pressing record on her phone. "We're just looking at getting to you know you, so be yourself, okay?"

"Okay."

"Great! So, what do you like to do in your free time?" Risa asked.

"Well, I like going to the arcade with my friends, and playing video games," she replied, their silence making her feel as if her answers weren't quite what they were looking for. "Um, I like reading manga?" she added.

"Good, okay. How about some less… ordinary hobbies?" Risa pushed. "Like Minako, she's into fashion and choreography, and Rei is studying to be a priestess at the temple…"

"I like spending time in the park?" That wasn't ordinary for a girl of her age, was it?

"Stick with video games," Kunzite said, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tons of fans love video games, too," Risa remarked. "How about your favourite subject a school?"

"Lunch?" she joked, choking out a nervous giggle when no one else cracked a smile. "Uh, home economics, I guess," she mumbled, cheeks pink and tiny beads of sweat dotting her brow.

"That's good." Kunzite's head bobbed with approval. "Male fans especially will love that," he noted.

"What made you want to be in a singing group?" Risa continued.

"Well, I love karaoke, and it was such a blast performing at the festival. I'd love to feel like that every day," she said honestly, earning a whole-hearted smile.

The questions rolled on and Usagi tried to deliver charming answers as they covered every topic from favourite food to dream vacation. Kunzite frowned from time to time, causing Usagi to second guess her replies. Maybe she just wasn't she interesting enough.

"Last question, what would you say is your type?" the interview asked, leaning forward.

"My type?"

"Yes, readers always love knowing that kind of info," she explained, looking at Usagi expectantly.

"My type of what?" she wondered; had she been the only one not to understand the question?

"Guy," Risa cooed, clearly looking for something juicy to incorporate.

"Oh…" Usagi paused to consider her answer. "He's tall, smart, dark hair, beautiful eyes, wears glasses…" Her attention flitted between Risa and Kunzite – was _this_ acceptable?

"That's quite specific." Risa winked. "Someone in mind?"

"No," Usagi stammered, ears burning as she swallowed nervously. "Just, you know, my _ideal_ guy."

"Well, thank you Usagi." Risa stood and extended her hand. "It was great meeting you."

"You too." She forced the corners of her lips upwards.

Risa grabbed her phone, turning off the recorder, and filed her pen and papers back into her leather briefcase. "I'll get to work on this piece, and send it over for approval?"

"Sounds good," Kunzite agreed. "Don't forget the uh-" He stole a glance at Usagi from the corner of his eye. "edits," he whispered.

"Will do." She winked.

When everything was said and done, the crew erupted into a boisterous applause, congratulating the girls on a successful first day of work. Kunzite bid them farewell, with the promise of getting their social media accounts set up for their next meeting – Monday after school. Still high from the rush of excitement, Minako and Rei chattered away while Usagi remained uncharacteristically quiet. Everything had seemed so natural for her friends; even their original looks and style. They kept the red bow Minako so frequently wore, commenting that it was _cute_ and _unique_. And apparently had _nothing_ to edit in Rei's interview; everything she said oozed regality and charm.

"You okay?" Rei asked, linking her arm through Usagi's as an offer of comfort.

"Yeah, just tired." She pasted on a smile, silently begging them not to probe any further.

"Grab an energy drink and perk yourself up," Minako said. "It's _study_ time." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, causing Rei to shake her head, and Usagi to roll her eyes.

"I'll see you guys later," the blonde untangled her arm from Rei's, and waved as she headed down the steps to the subway station.

"Good luck!" their voices echoed after her.

Usagi sank into the plush train seat with a heavy sigh, praying that the rest of the day went smoother than it had started. She caught her reflection in the window, and frowned – why had she not been good enough? She scratched at her cheek, mouth contorting into disgust as make-up came off thick under her nail.

Reaching her stop, Usagi sprinted up the stairs and into the washroom, digging through her purse for wipes to remove what felt like paint. Hands clutching the edge of the sink, she stared into the mirror, scowling at the blotchy patches on her freshly scrubbed skin. She splashed cold water on her face and the redness subsided, making her breathe in relief. She reapplied her usual fare: a light eyeshadow, some simple mascara, and gloss, instantly feeling like herself again. With a smile to herself to erase the trails of sadness in her eyes, she pushed out the door to confront the rest of the challenges the day had to offer.


End file.
